


Seasons in the Sun

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 没有实质内容的PWP不具有任何历史性的私设AU——What if 没有发生雾月政变





	Seasons in the Sun

欧什军区司令拉纳是被副官叙贝尔维从床上强行拽起来的。  
看来他实在是睡得太死，明明说好了早起迎接南下巡检的陆军部长，结果还是差点睡过了。  
“这就7点了啊？”拉纳匆匆换好军服，草草抹了两把乱如鸟窝的头发，绑了个简单的短马尾（然而还绑歪了），“我的马备好了吧。”  
“事实上，现在是半夜3点，”叙贝尔维打了个哈欠，“此外，部长已经到了，他在办公室等你。”  
“什么？”

拉纳冲进司令部办公室时，共和国史上最年轻的陆军部长坐在矮沙发上，正埋头审阅横摊在膝头的一本笔记。他全神贯注于那些密密麻麻的蝇头小字，手中的羽毛笔不时在本子上涂抹几道，简言之，他身上毫无长途旅行后的疲乏迹象。  
这种谜一般的精神劲头拉纳在意大利和埃及就见识过了。他清楚地记得，不管白日经历了怎样的艰辛鏖战，晚上他的司令官仍有精力撰写报告、制定战略，照样坚持工作到深夜。眼前所见不过是那些夜晚的复刻。一刹那间，拉纳不由心生错觉——也许他们从未离开沙场，今夜他不过是来向司令官汇报战果，并呈献缴获的军旗。  
区别在于，这次司令官只身一人，身边没有任何副官或秘书。  
“愣着干啥？难道认不出我了？”  
拉纳发呆的工夫，曾经的意大利军团及东方军团司令官已经放下了笔记本。他翘着二郎腿，歪着脑袋打量对方的神态，代表革命军的辫子松散地垂在肩头。  
“我没想到你到得这么早，”拉纳刚刚结束神游天外的状态，情急之下脱口而出，“我以为……”  
“你以为我要在驿站歇一晚再来？”陆军部长起身，朝他张开双臂，并露出熟悉的亲切笑容，“好久不见，亲爱的让。”  
欧什军区司令激动地一把抱住比他还要瘦小的上司：“好久不见，波拿巴将军。”  
第二次意大利战局结束后，共和国已久无刀兵，将军们的角色都渐渐转变为地方军务管理员。自打拉纳去欧什上任后，两人就没有再碰面，只是间或有书信往来。  
波拿巴的相貌和拉纳记忆里的相比没有太大变化，要说真有，那就是他的肤色看起来更健康了，虽然仍有点苍白，但比当年那种病态的蜡黄色好了太多。  
拉纳本来还想多抱一会儿，但是波拿巴半开玩笑半认真地揪了一把他脑后的辫子，提醒他适可而止。  
“你打算怎么安排？”拉纳松开怀抱，激动之余，他也没忘上司的工作狂本性，“我原来定的是9点开始阅兵，你看要不要提早点？”  
“阅兵按原计划进行。我这趟日程紧，下午就得离开欧什，”波拿巴的手玩味地搭上了他的三色腰带，“阅兵之前，我没别的安排。”  
“也就是说……”  
拉纳立刻明白了为何上司要连夜赶来，他兴奋地开始搓手。  
“也就是说从现在开始到上午9点，是我的私人时间。”波拿巴用手指戳了戳他的侧腰。  
“那去我的卧室？”  
老实说，他们还没在行军床以外的地方处理过私事，想到此，拉纳发现自己竟莫名有点期待。  
而且最重要的是，这次他们可以安心享受私人时间，不必操心明日的战况。

“你居然把我的画像挂床头？”  
拉纳锁门的工夫，波拿巴迅速扫了一圈室内的简洁环境，挑剔的目光最终落到床头那幅他自己的肖像上。  
“我平时见不到你本人嘛，”拉纳大踏步走来，在床沿坐下，“那不就只能看看画像了，虽然那是美化版的你。”  
“这么说的话，你倒是一幅画像都没有，”波拿巴挨着拉纳坐下，“我找热拉尔给你画一幅。”  
“我不干，”拉纳连忙摇头，“那得干坐几小时给他当模特，我可受不了。”【注1】  
“连个画像也不给我？”波拿巴挑起一边眉毛，“那我想见你了怎么办，难不成还得找个借口召你去巴黎？”  
“我早就说了嘛，你调我去巴黎，或者巴黎周边的省，”眼见有机可乘，欧什军区司令趁势提条件，“我这儿离你也太远了。”  
“我会考虑的，不过眼下，”波拿巴开始解制服上衣前襟的扣子，“咱们还是先处理私事吧。”

三色腰带搭在床头，软皮短靴和白色马裤丢到地上，黑色的制服上衣和白色衬衣都划开了，暴露健硕的身材和腰腹的旧伤。波拿巴那双精心保养的手扣住拉纳的长满粗糙老茧的手，两人十指交缠。  
“在意大利和埃及的时候，我们经常有机会处理私事，”陆军部长温柔地凝视曾陪他四处征战的部下，过长的刘海在前额披散开来，甚至有些遮眼，“如今法兰西安享和平，你我反倒不怎么见面了。”  
“都说了调我去巴黎，”若不是双手被按在床上，拉纳真想伸手捧住眼前之人的脸颊，并亲吻那双似乎深邃无底的眼眸，“这对你来说只是小菜一碟。”  
“调任军区司令又不是我一个人说了算，”波拿巴假装生气地皱眉，同时开始了进攻，“你真以为这还是军团内部的人事调动，靠司令一纸命令就行了？”  
“唔……可你都……做到陆军部长了，”下身传来异物入侵的钝痛，拉纳绷紧身体，同时更加用力地握紧对方的手，“这种事……哈……还不都是你……”  
“你别忘了我上头还有那帮废物律师，有些事我还是得征求他们的意见。”波拿巴并未减缓律动的节奏，而是低头舔舐拉纳脖颈处的旧伤。拉纳不满地撅嘴，然而他并不清楚自己这番无声的表情抗议是想针对波拿巴的敷衍回答，还是想针对波拿巴那条在伤口处胡乱游走的舌头。说来也怪，受过伤的部位的神经总是比别处敏感些，波拿巴对此再清楚不过了，所以他就喜欢挑这些地方进攻，如同在战场上寻找敌人的薄弱点。  
两人毕竟许久没做了，波拿巴的身体触感对拉纳来说既熟悉又新鲜，他昂起脖子，低声呻吟。陆军部长似乎忘了天亮后军区司令还要上班，肆无忌惮地在他的脖颈上落下深重吻痕。拉纳的身体渐渐回想起了那些夜晚的美妙记忆，他喘着粗气，内壁肌肉配合地松弛下来，迎合对方的侵入。不多时，波拿巴的坚硬柱体便全部没入他的体内，正抵着他的性腺，他自己的家伙也兴奋地抬头，蹭着对方的小腹。  
可是波拿巴突然停止了身下的动作，他猛然抬头，四处张望，似在寻找什么东西。  
“喂？”在这种时候被强行打断节奏，拉纳自然十分不爽，“又怎么了？”  
“我送你的阿尔科莱军旗呢？”匆匆扫视一圈后，波拿巴总算收回视线，再度看向他的情人，“办公室没挂，卧室也没挂，你给挂哪了？”  
“你干嘛……突然问它？”拉纳不悦地瞪了上司一眼。老天啊，在意大利和埃及，波拿巴经常做到一半忽然走神，并念叨着“该死，这个问题我得跟贝尔蒂埃再商量下”之类的扫兴的话。拉纳本以为今晚不会重蹈覆辙，看来他还是太低估上司突发奇想的能力了。  
“我在写回忆录，刚写到阿尔科莱，”波拿巴一脸无辜地解释道，“我想把那面军旗也写进去，但是有点忘了它长啥样了。”  
“那得找找，”拉纳皱眉，“我给塞杂物间了。” 【注2】  
“喂，你就这么对待我送你的东西？”波拿巴挑挑眉毛，或许是出于报复心理，他低头啃咬拉纳的耳垂，后者连忙咬住下唇，免得尖叫出声。  
“我亲爱的让，阿尔科莱可是我们重要的回忆，”波拿巴贴着他的耳廓低语， “可是你竟然不愿好好保管承载回忆的旗帜？”  
“老实说，那面旗帜，”拉纳的嘴角浮现揶揄的笑容，“明明是督政府给你的，你却不想要。”  
“我没有不想要，我送给你，是因为你比我更配得上它。”  
“哦，得了吧，”拉纳的耳垂早已染上情欲的红色，但他仍不忘拿上司打趣，“大家都说，你之所以要把军旗送给我，是因为你一看到它，就会想起自己帅不过三秒就掉水沟的糗事。”  
“你的嘴怎么越来越贫了，”波拿巴顿感哭笑不得，“与其让你继续耍贫嘴，我还是干得你只能呻吟好了。”  
“我不过是转述他们的意见。”拉纳扭头，恶作剧似的咬住扫到他脸上的波拿巴的马尾辫。  
波拿巴咕哝了两句拉纳听不懂的意大利语，不等他开口问你在说啥，肉体撞击的钝痛与快感便阵阵袭来，一路震颤从尾椎骨到大脑的神经。上司的分身嵌入紧致温热的后穴，用力顶撞他的性腺。波拿巴自然熟知他的敏感点，轻车熟路地破坏了他有限的思考力。  
言语已是多余，他只是死死绞紧波拿巴的手指，如同绞紧自己的命运。

“起来吧。”  
波拿巴又照了一遍墙角的穿衣镜，确保自己穿戴得体，然后他走向床边，踹了鼾声如雷的拉纳一脚。  
“你干嘛啊？！”拉纳窝火地撑开眼皮，虽然他很想甩给上司一记凶狠的眼刀，但现在光是维持眼皮张开，就得花上他的全部精力，“让我再睡会儿嘛，反正9点才阅兵……”  
“陪我去看日出。”  
“你自己不是有副官吗？”拉纳翻了个身，用被子蒙住头，“叫他们陪你去。”

天边浮现连绵无尽的红霞，缓慢爬升的朝阳在山顶微微探头，为遍布葡萄藤与橄榄树的丘陵抹上一层金黄。  
两匹战马悠闲地啃食山坡上的嫩草，共和国的将军们席地而坐，眺望朝霞浸染的山头。  
“其实我最近总是梦见日出。”  
波拿巴忽然身子一歪，脑袋靠上拉纳的肩膀，吓了他一跳。  
“我梦见薄雾中初升的朝阳，”波拿巴似在呓语，“它从晨曦中喷薄而出，如神明俯瞰众生，然后雾气散尽，军队如阅兵般井然有序地走向太阳。【注3】但是梦中所见只是毫无逻辑可言的碎片，当我试图理清它们时，我就醒了。”  
“然后？”  
“我在想，我是不是已经同命运失之交臂。”【注4】  
“在我看来你已经很了不起了，”拉纳想不出更好的说辞，“你永远是我们大家的小伍长。”  
波拿巴没再说什么，而是闭目遐思。  
拉纳搂住波拿巴的肩膀，将他揽入怀中。他稍稍低头，轻吻那梳得一丝不苟的发丝。  
朝阳亦热忱地拥吻共和国。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1.拉纳的油画基本都是他死后画的，包括最著名的那幅全身像，严重怀疑此人并不喜欢画像  
> 2.波拿巴把阿尔科莱的纪念军旗送给了拉纳，但那面军旗最终因保管不善下落不明  
> 3.原话出自奥斯特里茨的大军团公报：“在拉纳元帅指挥下，我军左翼走上战场，如阅兵式般井然有序。”  
> 4.原话是“我在阿克与命运失之交臂。”


End file.
